


Maybe Next Year

by orphan_account



Category: Britpop - Fandom, Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF
Genre: Anniversary, Anxiety, Break Up, M/M, Overthinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It is the ten year anniversary of the breakup of the band Oasis, and Noel is inundated with thoughts about the past, and the future.





	Maybe Next Year

It was the ten year anniversary of that fateful night that Noel had left his band, Oasis, thus ending it in it's entirety. He had been so angry that night seeing Liam destroy his 1960 es-355 Gibson Les Paul guitar, that it had been the last straw. The show was cancelled, Noel made an official announcement and that was it. 

He had not spoken with Liam since then, as Liam had not even told Noel he was sorry about his guitar. When the harassing of his wife began, he knew he would not speak with him again. It was in his Irish blood, and brother or not, he was not having it. 

Noel went on to form his band "Noel Gallagher's High Flying Birds" and Liam his band, "Beady Eye," and then a solo venture. Liam would slag him off in a tweet, Noel would slag Liam off in an interview. Whispers of re-forming the band were heard, but it never happened. Noel just walked around with the date of August 28 pushed to the back of his mind, while it ate at his brother. Impulse control always got the better of Liam, so another foolish comment would be said, and then Noel stating his feelings. 

Noel's friends told him to leave his brother behind, his mam told him to be the bigger brother and to make amends. Liam tried through videos, and a few tweets, which all fell on deaf ears, especially after Liam threatened Noel's wife through his daughter's phone. His retaliation, filled with vitriol and all the wrath he could put in one paragraph, then posted on his twitter.

The press posted a myriad of lies spun up, or half truths with pictures they had gotten on the sly. Fans read it, and tried to psychoanalyze anything either brother did. They didn't know the half of it, and they never would. Neither would speak the whole truth. Now, Noel was moving out of London because of violence, only causing them to be further apart. 

Ten years. Noel couldn't leave that buried in his mind. It was the only thing he could think of, and he knew Liam would be thinking of it, too. Sitting in his old chair that his wife wanted to be rid of, Noel wondered what Liam was doing, and did he feel the way that he did, or had he given up? Part of Noel wished he would, even though there would always be fans wanting a reunion. That would never happen, the sun had set on that. This only left Liam. 

Could Noel respect himself if he broke his own rule of not forgiving anyone. Would his family? What would Sara say, she and ourkid hated each other with with an intensity that even surpassed what Noel felt for Liam. She had her reasons, he just didn't want to hear about it. Closing his eyes, and rubbing his temples, he tried to ward off his headache. He then reached in his pocket and stared at his phone. The lock screen had an image of himself, Liam, Paul and his mam on it. Inhaling deeply, he then let it out. Using his thumbs to scroll, he found his brother's name.

Using the touch screen, he began to call, only to hear, "This number is no longer in service." in a robotic female voice. When he exhaled, it was as if all the wind had gone out of him. The first and only time he had tried, and failed.

"Ah, well, maybe next year." Noel muttered under his breath.


End file.
